


Distraction

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jim's POV, Kinda?, M/M, This hurts, but i'll still tag it, idk anymore, this is supposed to be a soulmate au but i strayed a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: “All my life I’ve been searching for a distraction. You were the best distraction and now I don’t even have you. Because I’ve beaten you. And you know what? In the end it was easy, it was easy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hullo people! this fic sort of got out of hand, but i still hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

It’s grey everywhere. I can see no divergence of color. Inside this monochrome world, nothing is colorful. This world is filled with people, crowds surrounding the core of this existence, and yet, everything seems so dull. Chatters and laughters surrounds me everyday, and yet I her nothing but fake pleasantries and programmed laughter.

Just staying alive is easy. It’s just staying, a steady , flat line. To stay alive, follow the rules, do everything accordingly, follow the program. You laugh when it’s the appropriate respond in other’s eyes, you cry when people expect you to. You chat, you giggle, you meddle. Just act ordinary. And it’s _boring_.

Soulmates are supposed to brighten everything, make the world radiates in colours, the laughter turned chirpier, the chats livelier, just like the effect of drugs.  
Maybe that’s why people take drugs. It makes everything easier, as long as they can afford it. At the very least, it creates and illusion of happiness to them.

I prefer a stronger distraction, people. Ordinary people are so funny. They get easily scared by things beyond their imagination. They hide behind the façade of religions, politics, jobs. Just hide their faults, their wrongdoings. They flaunt their pain and agony, trying to make everyone pity them. Pathetic. But, at the same time, they were the only distraction I have.

You were a pleasant miscalculation. You were like a drug. I know you’re bad, I know I should stay away, but you pull me in, so addictive. I wanted you out of my way when you got too close, but you walked all over my barrier like it wasn’t there.

You jumbled everything I’ve planned, acting so cocky and smart. And you are smart, your brain is like an enigma, it’s complicated, but it enthralled me. A genius with a mind as brilliant as mine.

They said your soulmate will complete you in ways you will never imagine. I never believed it, until you. But the fall still have to happen.

I planned everything to lure you into my trap. Your weakness, I exploited it. Somewhere in the back of my head, I hoped I was wrong, and that you wouldn’t fall for my plan, fall for me. But I’m never wrong, and now I know that.

_“All my life I’ve been searching for a distraction. You were the best distraction and now I don’t even have you. Because I’ve beaten you. And you know what? In the end it was easy, it was easy.”_


End file.
